His Akashi-kun
by gabsenpai
Summary: Until the end, Kuroko waited for the Akashi he knows, to return. Charadeath!Akakuro


**Disclaimer: I don't own kurobas~**

He sighed, blue orbs wander through the room of white, scanning every corner as the sound of continuous 'beep' reach his ears. Wires, baskets? he doesn't even know why but for sure, he wasn't dreaming. It was lifeless, Kuroko marked. This place, will never, ever be like Middle school. A memory popped into his head,

_"It's obviously Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya." The moment those words escaped from the readhead's lips, Kuroko knew, he had knew, there's something wrong. Was it something about his name calling? Maybe he's just not used to it. Something was maybe off or he's not in the mood but this was Kuroko were talking about, he knows Akashi more than anybody. Eyes blink in frustration, he had the same face, same voice, just a little different on the eye color but Kuroko ponders, Was this guy still the Akashi Seijuurou, his Akashi Seijuurou?_

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep and forget everything he had just remembered. He didn't mean to recall everything. He wanted to have a peace of mind, something that would take him away, from the pain he might receive. Until now, he had been holding to those memories that was badly hurting himself, he can't help but wonder why, who knows? must be because of him. He opened his eyes again.

_Kuroko stood firm, slightly looking up to his captain who was inches taller than he was, staring intently at the mocking figure. An eye for an eye, reflecting no affection that was once shared by them "You dare defy me? a mere third stringer?"_

He bit his lip, he remembered how the redhead just turned his back against his, not wanting to apologize. He felt his heart sting a little, his head aching, of how that was different from their past interactions flashed back into him.

_Kuroko stopped practicing for a while, following Aomine's step but he soon realized, no, he misses him, the Akashi it can't leave the basketball club. No matter how much it hurts every time Akashi's cold stare stabs him, he'll be staying._

He breathe in, trying to calm his self as one by one, the memories he wanted to forget suddenly appears. His eyes were open, he was certain, but how come his vision was occupied by that times? No, It can't be, or else, he wouldn't be able to let go.

_"I thought you'd be quitting, I was about to demote you." Akashi had chuckled, though to one, It may sound as an evil laugh. Kuroko looks down, this wasn't the greeting he had expected from him. He gritted his teeth as he tries to stop his tears,__threatening to fall._

_"A-Akashi-ku—" Kuroko paused, Akashi wasn't there anymore. A tear fell._

He tries to hide the tears dwelling in his eyes as shadows of men and women in white came visible. Blue-green masks and mumbles, It's time.

_Kuroko remembers clearly, that Tuesday afternoon at the same court where they use to practice along with the miracles, "You're not needed in the team anymore." he heard Akashi uttered before something fragile broke inside. His legs starts shaking as well as his lips. Each second, he felt his heart slowly shattering, aching. He couldn't take it anymore, he broke down. Kuroko had realized something, he wasn't really part of Akashi's life, or maybe just this Akashi._

Familiar sobs from the outside was heard before a pang of guilt hits his chest hard. If only he could ease away all the sadness they were feeling, he might have done it to himself earlier. Maybe, things wouldn't go this way, maybe, everything would fine.

_The way Akashi looks at him, Kuroko took note of it, it's different. It's colder, full of anger but he could only wonder why. The Akashi he knew was gentler—intimidating but kind. It looks like a stranger just possessed Akashi, since traces of the old one starts to fade._

_Kuroko wants to give up for he__doesn't even know what he should do, but he knew that whatever happens, his love for the Akashi he knows, will remain._

He decided of running away but no, he can't, he won't, he shouldn't. For them, he'll hold on to any hope that 'he' was the one he was 'with'; That he was still there, by his side. That he never did left him. That he was there, saying the same "I love you" as always.

_Kuroko realized, he's not the Akashi Seijuurou. He's not his Akashi-kun who he met when he joined the basketball team._

"I'm sorry." he opened his eyes. "The operation was unsuccesful."

_"Tetsuya, come, entertain me a bit" Kuroko looked behind, seeing Akashi with the smirk he doesn't even recognize. Of course, the guy behind him was only a stranger, He wasn't Akashi, Kuroko knows._

_"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I don't have time." Kuroko had retort, emotionless as ever. He turned to leave, only to be stopped by Akashi's strong grip,__smirking evilly as his hererochromatic eyes landed on Kuroko's blue orbs._

_"You're avoiding me, don't you, Tetsuya? Tell me if you want a break up. I can give it to you already, I'll be glad." Akashi announced, giving off a tantalizing grin.__No one has the right to oppose him._

_Kuroko shrugged, gently retrieving his arm "I don't have a commitment with you, Akashi-kun." as he painfully smiled._

_"You're not the Akashi-kun ... I love."_

A tear escaped his eye as the memories return. Kuroko did wait for his Akashi-kun—but now's the last day he would. He needs to go.

It's time to enter an endless slumber.


End file.
